


Just Want You Here Tonight

by dear_chaton



Series: ML Fluff Month [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Bedsharing, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Miraculous Fluff Month, day 25 prompt, double wamy, theyre dorks, theyre like 16/17, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_chaton/pseuds/dear_chaton
Summary: Or the one where Marinette might be falling in love with Chat, but you'll never hear her actually admit it





	Just Want You Here Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katz4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katz4/gifts).



> This is like 4/5 months late in terms of ml fluff month? Do I necessarily care bc it's a bedsharing fic? no, this is my trope I went all out on it
> 
> also highkey mushed this together with a prompt I got on Tumblr but like, the dialogue was too perfect plus b e d s h a r i n g
> 
> I'm going to shut up now. Please enjoy!

Twin beds were small for a reason, usually meant for children, were not intended for two people. Much less two growing teens that were getting more body defined every coming day.

 

Marinette knew as much and yet whenever Alya would stay over for either a project or just because, the two of them would shimmy into her tiny twin loft and call it a night. But that was because they were the best of friends, it was perfectly reasonable to do that, right?

 

Sure they had gotten closer after multiple instances where they had to work together, but Marinette never saw this coming. It was a regular night; Chat had stopped by after patrol.

 

In reality that meant that Marinette had to race home before Chat got there, and boy was he fast. Sometimes she would make up some excuse to leave patrol early, fiercely swinging home and pretend her heart wasn’t pounding out of her chest by the time Chat sauntered through her balcony window.

 

Tonight was no different.

 

❝Evening princess,❞ He dropped down from the balcony and flashed her a smile. She had barely scrambled inside moments prior, surprised even by her speed and determination to get there before him. He didn’t show any indication that he had seen Ladybug on her balcony, so she deemed it safe to smile weakly.

 

Chat had a beautiful smile when he chose to let it shine.

 

Marinette watched as he pulled out a movie he had talked about earlier in the month, how he desperately wanted to show her when she revealed she had never seen a second of it. It was cute, the way that he babbled on and on about the characters that she didn't have the heart of declining.

 

It was their little routine, whenever he would come over. Marinette and Chat would take turns showing the other something they were passionate about, whether it was Marinette just showing Chat a new design she was working on, or if Chat had a new anime he was dying to watch, it was a prime bonding time for them.

 

And in turn, it allowed Marinette to get to know her partner a little bit better. No longer was she desperately trying to deflect his flirtations, but now Chat had seemed to enjoy her company without much prodding. Whatever caused Chat Noir to stop by, it changed their relationship, both in and out of costume, for the better.

 

❝So is it just the movie? Chat Noir, are you inviting me to Netflix and Chill?❞ The blond sputtered, apparently that was wasn’t his intent, but it was fun teasing him anyways.

 

❝It would be insulting to offer like that Marinette.❞

 

❝I’m just joking Chat, come, we can get in my bed to be more comfortable.❞ That was her first mistake, the two of them usually treaded on a thin line of affection and touch. Chat generally being very much a gentleman and respecting her boundaries. While Marinette, genuinely did not give a shit about it most of the time.

 

She and Chat had closer calls out fighting akumas; she had no personal space boundary after becoming Ladybug.

 

But they had done sleepovers before, so it was nothing out of the ordinary. And that being said, they had never shared a bed before. At most they had fallen asleep together on the floor, sitting against Marinette's chaise longue for padding. Whenever that happened, and her parents happened to know the hero was visiting, she would often find them covered with a spare blanket and get teased at the breakfast table once Chat left.

 

But Marinette wasn't thinking about at the moment. The two of them shuffled into her bed, and Marinette had to admit, it was a tight squeeze even more so than with her and Alya because Chat had such broad shoulders.

 

❝Are you okay?❞ Marinette blinked, and Chat was staring down at her, concerned.

 

❝Yeah, I’m fine.❞ Marinette had put her laptop underneath her pillow before patrol and opened it to play the movie. Chat no longer flinched at her Adrien background which she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

 

Once the password was in, and everything was set up, it was smooth sailing from there. Marinette had never seen the movie, but she hadn’t realized it was a movie of the same anime Chat showed her last week.

 

That little shit, sneaking that in without telling her.

 

Chat began explaining it, seeing he had bought the English version and they both knew enough English to understand. Still, he had to tell how the movie wasn’t connected with the anime and other facts that surprised her to the extent that he knew.

 

He was such a dork, but that’s what she loved about him.

 

The rest of the night went about the same as any sleepover, at some point Chat became quiet and subdued and Marinette not so subtly curled in closer to his side. Once that movie had finished and they expressed their thoughts on it, Marinette put on The Proposal, and the silence continued.

 

Time passed on, it was already pretty late when they started, and soon Marinette found it being 4 am. Chat looked to be asleep, so while moving as slowly as possible, pausing every time he exhaled or moved too close to her, Marinette slipped out of bed to go to the restroom.

 

When she had returned, Chat had sprawled out, taking up most if not all the rest of the bed. Which hey, that was her bed, and he was the guest, but she wouldn’t hesitate to kick his ass if he didn't move.

 

❝Chat you mangy ass, get up.❞ Shaking the hero awake was an experience. Chat was usually up earlier than her after their little sleepovers, and even if the odd morning where Marinette was up first, she had never woken him up before. He always did look like he needed the sleep more than she did.

 

❝Whattttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt?❞ Chat was a sourpuss when it came to getting woken up. Marinette had to stifle her laugh.

 

❝You were taking up too much room Chaton.❞ A slip of the tongue, but he looked too out of it to realize.

 

❝No, my bed.❞ And the dork, brought her cat pillow between his arms, cuddling it and nuzzling his face into the soft material.

 

❝You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!❞

 

Marinette knew the miraculous would give them effects that they could never dream of. She got more sleepy and slow whenever it was winter, more than on one occasion; she’d heard Chat purr without meaning to. It was expected. Still.

 

❝Did you just hiss at me?❞

 

❝Noooooooooooooo,❞ His response was muffled as his face was still buried into her cat pillow.

 

❝Chat please I’m tired too.❞

 

❝Then cuddle meeeeeeee.❞ And who was she to refuse?

**Author's Note:**

> This is getting a sequel where they wake up spooning  
> also Chat technically knows she's Ladybug and knows she likes him but has forgone telling her at the moment bc he's scared what she might say ie that'll be more explained in the sequel^^


End file.
